Jenna Heap
Jenna Heap''- is a leading character in the Septimus Heap book series by Angie Sage. She is the adoptive sister to Septimus and the adoptive daughter of Silas Heap and Sarah Heap. Jenna has many friends in the book, yet also a lot of enemies. Although she acknowledges they are not her real family Jenna loves her adoptive family very much - this includes her seven brothers, her Grandpa Benji, her Mum and Dad and her Aunt Zelda.'' Description Jenna is the young princess (or Queenling as some of her enemies have called her), with deep violet eyes and fair complexion. She is tall for her age and wears a red tunic which is wound at the waist by a golden sash. Her dark hair is kept in place by a thin golden circlet, which denotes that she is the princess. Her appearance resembles that of all the Queens before her and she looks just like her real birth mother although at heart she is still a scruffy Heap and she wears a pair of boots on her somewhat dusty feet. Although very loving and caring at heart, she can sometimes be very stubborn as is observed by her older brothers. Background After Jenna was born, her mother, the Queen was assassinated and Marcia Overstrand, the then ExtraOrdinary Wizard's young apprentice, took the baby to safety (after watching the Extraordinary Wizard and the Queen's murder). To protect the young princess, in case the assassin was to return, Marcia thought to give her to Silas Heap, an Ordinary Wizard. Silas' seventh son Septimus was born in the same day but he "died". Hence Silas and his wife Sarah Heap adopted the princess and raised her. In the first book Magyk on her 10th birthday Jenna comes to know from Marcia that she is actually the princess and that she has been discovered. Marcia escaped with Jenna to the Marram Marshes and they are accompanied by Silas, his son Nicko and a Young Army Guard called Boy 412. There at Marram Marshes in Aunt Zelda's place Jenna, becomes friends with Boy 412 and learns first magic from Marcia. Jenna rescues a message rat called Stanley. She along with Boy 412 and Nicko discover a hidden Dragon-Boat which she comes to know is her legacy, and they save Marcia on it. At the end Jenna learns that Boy 412 is her long-lost adoptive brother Septimus Heap. The second book Flyte opens with Jenna getting kidnapped by her estranged brother Simon, who takes her to his hideout in the Badlands. Jenna escapes from there and meets her brothers Septimus and Nicko at the Port but a dark stranger tails her. Jenna, along with the others is discovered by Simon's tracking ball Sleuth and they start fighting again with the help of the Dragon-Boat. Simon damages the Dragon-Boat, but gets captured. Jenna, who loved the Dragon-Boat becomes hysterical and goes to a secret room in the Palace called the Queen's room, which is only accessible by Queens or Princesses. She gets Aunt Zelda and perform the Transubstantiate Triple spell to revive the boat. In the end, the dark stranger is revealed to be her biological father Milo Banda. In Physik, the spirit of the evil Queen Etheldredda tricks her to send Septimus back in time to her son Marcellus Pye. Jenna becomes determined to get Septimus back. She is assisted by her brother Nicko and Snorri Snorrelssen, a Northern Trader girl. Together they go back in time to get back Septimus. In the past it is revealed that Jenna has an uncanny resemblance to Etheldredda's daughter, Princess Esmeralda. It is noticeable how Jenna starts accepting her position as Princess and is shedding off her refusal to accept her royalty. As Septimus is tricked to go on a Queste Jenna and Beetle accompany him. They go to the legendary House of Foryx where Nicko and Snorri might be trapped. Jenna helps Septimus in their search and ultimately finds them. By this time Jenna is already quite a matured girl and pro-princess. Septimus' friend Beetle develops a crush on her. In Syren Jenna is coming back from assisting Septimus on his Queste when they meet up with Jenna's Biological father Milo Branda. Nicko Heap and Snorri Snorrelessen stay on the "Cerys" but Jenna, Beetle, and Septimus fly home on Spit Fyre. Along the way they get stranded on an island with a mysterious girl. With help of Lucy Gringe, Wolf Boy, and Jakey Fry they stop Skipper Fry and Tertius Fume from taking over the castle with an army of jinn. Relationships Jenna is extremely close with her adoptive brothers Septimus and Nicko. Although she came to know who her real parents are, she still loves Silas and Sarah the same. When she met her real father Milo Banda at the end of Flyte she quarreled with him for not coming for her, but later both of them reconciled. Jenna loves the ghost of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard Alther Mella and is sometimes awed by Marcia. She appears to befriend Northern trader Snorri Snorrelssen from the moment she meets her, however she later grows to dislike Snorri, as she blames her for her brother, Nicko, being trapped back in time. At the end of Queste she developed a new friendship with Beetle who has a big crush on her. Possessions Jenna Heap has a golden circlet that she wears around her head as a crown. Jenna had a pet rock called Petroc Trelawney in the first book who used to make her remember her life at the Ramblings. The rock wandered away from her during one of her MidSummer Day visits. She also used to have a silver bullet and the Hunter's pistol, both of which she had acquired during her first visit at the Keeper's Cottage, when the hunter was after her. She has a Quetzalcoatl chocolate taste charm given to her by Septimus which helps in her escape from Simon. In the third book Princess Esmerelda's diary is probably one of the most important items as it tells Jenna the truth about Etheldredda and gives her a warning and enough time to escape. She also has Snorri's map to the House of Foryx restored from the Manuscriptorium. She now has a pet duck called Ethel whom she saved from an orange soup from Etheldredda's time. Jenna also has the 'True Crown' that she got after Queen Etheldredda's ghost was destroyed. Magical Power Jenna doesn't have many magical powers; she has no magical blood in her veins. She can do magic but it doesn't come very easily to her, and she will never have the trademark green eyes that characterize the wizards. However, she has a special connection with the Dragon-Boat which runs throughout the Queen's dynasty. Family Jenna is the adoptive sister of: Simon Heap, Sam Heap, Jo-Jo Heap, Eric Heap, Edd Heap, Nicko Heap and Septimus Heap. She is perhaps closest with Nicko and Septimus, after Simon joined forces with DomDaniel in an attempt to otherthrow Marcia and kill Jenna. Sam, Jo-Jo, Eric and Edd all took up a new home at 'Camp Heap' in the heart of the Forest and refused to leave. Although they still appear to love Jenna, none attempt to make contact with the outside world at all, not even when Jenna is kidnapped by Simon, and Septimus is taken throughthe Doors of Time. Adoptive Parents: Silas and Sarah Heap. Parents: Milo Banda and The Queen. Other mentioned relations: Aunt Zelda, Grandpa Benjii. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Princess Category:Heap Category:Queenling Category:Queen Category:Characters Category:All Characters Category:Yungest Character